In many areas squirrels and other rodents are terrible nuisances for bird lovers who set up bird feeders. Specifically, squirrels can readily traverse wires or ropes from which bird feeders are suspended and can easily climb vertical ground supports for other types of bird feeders. Upon reaching the bird feeders the squirrels scare away the birds while emptying the feeder of its contents. Anyone who has attempted to prevent squirrels from gaining access to bird feeders can attest to the cunning and ingenuity of these animals in overcoming obstacles.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a bird feeder arrangement having means for preventing access to the feeder by squirrels and other rodents. More particularly, the object of this invention is to provide a bird feeder arrangement wherein the feeder is strictly for the birds.